


Dreams of Legends

by mizutsunecafe



Series: Legends Reborn [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutsunecafe/pseuds/mizutsunecafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oftentimes one has to question whether the steps you're taking are because of your own free will, the work of fate, or a combination of the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Legends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to finally be writing this again! I started this fanfic waaaaay back in freshman year of high school, and the idea's stayed in my head for so long- I'm so excited to have started to rewrite it!  
> I hope you all enjoy it!

I was dreaming. At least, I think it was a dream- maybe it wasn’t that at all, perhaps it was a look at things to come.  
All I can remember was on the day all of this really started, I was fast asleep, my mind elsewhere, far away from New Bark Town.  
Soft, warm feathers brushed over my skin, the wind blew my hair back, and the setting sun lit the horizon the colors of pure flame. The sea, and the ground, were far, far below me, but I was far from scared- I was thrilled, the feeling of soaring through the air filling me with joy.  
The bird Pokemon I was riding on made a sharp, banked curve, though I held on tight. It crowed into the air triumphantly, beating its mighty wings as it continued to climb through the air, up, and up, and up…  
It perched at last, spreading its wings and crowing as loud as it could, throwing me from its back. I tumbled off, and began to fall through the air…  
I awoke with a jump and the sound of something hitting my window. Grumbling, I stood up, adjusting my pajama shirt and looked out my window, opening it and peering out, only to be narrowly missed by another rock. I dodged out of the way and frowned, only to finally see my neighbor- and best friend- William waving up at me.  
“‘Hoy, Mimi! Good morning!”  
I rolled my eyes, but found myself smiling- he was one of those people that it was hard to be angry at.  
“Kind of rude to wake a lady up on her birthday by throwing a rock at her!”  
“Well, come on! You’ve got some awesome presents waiting for you, I’m sure of it! Your mom already came out and got the mail. Get dressed and check it!”  
I felt my heart swell- with nerves and excitement. The results of our trainer’s exam must have come in! I’d been taking the test every year since I turned ten, and I’d never gotten a perfect score- but this time, this time I was sure! It had taken me six tries, six years, but I knew I’d pass with flying colors this time! Sure, I’d passed before- I passed on my first try- but I wasn’t satisfied with just passing. I had to be perfect. Or… at least, I had to do better than a 95%.  
… William, on the other hand, had made the 75 percent passing rate on his last attempt. He stopped trying after that- literally, at 75 percent total comprehension. Really, I think the only reason he kept taking it was because he didn’t want me to go to take the test all by my lonesome.  
Every year, trainers ten years or older can visit a local testing center and take a trainer’s exam, proctored by a league official. This exam is required for anyone who wishes to own a Pokedex or to compete in the Pokemon League, Contest, Pokeathalon circuit, or have their Pokemon participate in musicals or film. It was also necessary for those that wish to hunt Pokemon (from my studies, I’ve learned it’s a very misunderstood trade- typically a hunter’s job is merely to find a Pokemon their client wishes and delivers it to them safe and sound), breed them, or to become a Ranger. Ever since I was young, I’d wanted to become a trainer- the strongest of them all! And I’d studied hard for that very reason. I’d worked so hard to bond with all the Pokemon I could, to overcome my fears, to become strong emotionally. Some things weren’t as easily shakeable as it would seem, but I persevered.  
I threw on my favorite outfit- one made by my niece. She was an aspiring fashion designer, only a bit younger than me- and had sent me this outfit for my birthday. I’d waited to try it on until now- in fact, I’d barely looked at it- and now, the anticipation was killing me!  
I frowned when I saw the shirt- the fabric was light under my touch. But I knew Rosette DeTrois was no fool. I yanked it on and found it was pleasantly cool- Johto didn’t have much by way of seasons- really, we went from Spring to Summer For About Two Weeks Around Mom’s Birthday before the leaves began to change. At least our snowfall isn’t that bad. The outfit was rather easy to put on, and I raked a brush through my hair a few times- the unruly strands took some time, but they did, eventually, free themselves from their little tangles. I put it up into a high ponytail and glanced into the mirror, ensuring it was in place.  
The outfit was made up of a white, pleated, high-waisted skirt with suspenders over a black long-sleeve shirt. She’d included black leggings and white boots- silently I hoped that they repelled scuffs and stains.  
I hurried out of my room, grabbing my bag off the hook and giving our pet Furret a little boop on the nose. Sonny, as he’s named, purred in response, giving me an affectionate little yip.  
I bounded down the stairs, jumping down half the last flight. My mother rolled her eyes and laughed. “You’re going to break something again one of these days, Mimi!”  
I gave a slight huff. “You really think I’m going to do something that stupid?”  
“You did just jump down the stairs,” William said, pointedly, taking a bite of waffles. “Your mom made your favorite!”  
“I can tell! Don’t eat all of them!”  
My mother walked in, placing a plate with a huge waffle atop it in front of me, covered in chocolate chips and maple syrup and whipped cream. My mouth was already watering, but I was distracted when she next set down a glass of milk, and then- an envelope, marked with the foreboding red text “OFFICIAL RESULTS INSIDE” stamped on it, with “MIMI PRIMUS” written just below it.  
Gulping, my attention wholly on the envelope, I picked up up, prying it open. William stopped eating, and my mom stared, eyes wide. I saw her cross her fingers.  
I pulled out the paper and held my breath.  
[TEST RESULTS FOR MIMI PRIMUS, AGE SIXTEEN

BIRTHDATE: OCTOBER 15, 1994  
RULES OF BATTLING: FULL MARKS, 25/25  
LAWS OF JOHTO: FULL MARKS, 25/25  
INTERNATIONAL LAWS: FULL MARKS, 25/25  
GEOGRAPHY OF JOHTO: FULL MARKS, 25/25  
HISTORY OF JOHTO: FULL MARKS, 25/25

FIRST SECTION: FULL MARKS, 125/125

HEALTH OF POKEMON: FULL MARKS, 25/25  
BONDS BETWEEN HUMANS AND POKEMON: FULL MARKS, 25/25  
RANDOMIZED SECTION: CARE OF DARK TYPES: FULL MARKS, 25/25  
RANDOMIZED SECTION: CARE OF FIRE TYPES: FULL MARKS, 25/25  
WRITTEN SECTION: QUESTION: SAFE OUT-OF-POKEBALL ENVIRONMENT FOR A MUK: FULL MARKS, 25/25 POINTS  
COMMENT FROM GRADER: “Excellent insight- convenient cleanup for trainer as well as a happy, safe environment for the Pokemon.”

SECOND SECTION: FULL MARKS, 125/125

TOTAL: 300/300 POINTS  
100%  
ENCLOSED IS YOUR TRAINER LICENSE.]  
I could have fainted- I was hoping for it, but there’s always that little part of yourself that doesn’t believe you’ll make it. I looked down, and there it was- a blue plastic card. There was a placeholder mugshot of me there, smiling brightly towards the camera. I’d need to get it updated- I’d taken the test earlier that year, and my favorite orange shirt that I’d been wearing there had gotten all stained up and ruined one day when I’d taken Sonny out for a walk.  
However, there was more than the one page in the envelope. Inside were numerous flyers from a variety of organizations, all requesting that I join them. I put them down, stuffing them back into the envelope. No, this was a day for celebration! This was a day for new beginnings! This was a day for me to go out and start my journey at last!  
I held out the paper with a huge grin on my face, and promptly ate the waffle mom had made. It was gone in under three minutes as they looked over the grade results and the enclosed flyers. Mom made a few mentions, but I simply grunted in response.  
“Hey, Mimi, I have a gift for you, but I’ll give it to you after you get back from Professor Elm’s, okay?”  
I jumped up, running to the sink and dunking in my plate and chugging the milk. Nothing was getting in my way- absolutely nothing!  
“Yeah, that’s fine! I’ll meet you then, okay?”  
I put the cup in with the plate and gave my mom a hug goodbye and waved to William, then ran over to the other side of the counter where my PokeGear was sitting, freshly back from repairs. I pressed the power button and shoved it in my pocket- thank Arceus that Rosette had added pockets!- and hurried outside.  
The air was crisp and cool, the leaves fully turning- hues of orange and red and yellow painted the horizon. I ran down the path to the main street of town where the Professor’s Lab was located. I skidded on a few leaves as I made the turns, grateful that the lights all seemed to be in my favor today. I saw the lab’s antennae sticking up in the air near the edge of town and jumped mid-run, almost skidding on a small pile of leaves before catching myself.  
However, once I’d approached the lab, I couldn’t help but notice something odd.  
A young boy was standing near one of the windows, peering in- a shock of red hair, almost as red as fire, made his skin even paler as he stared. His eyes were almost as shockingly red as his hair.  
I walked up to him, leaves crunching underfoot.  
He noticed me, turning- his face was covered by a green scarf save for his eyes.  
“What are you looking at?! Go away!”  
I stepped back, rounding the corner and walking into the building.  
I couldn’t see him once I went inside. Maybe he left- I wasn’t sure.  
However, I was immediately met by the Professor. He smiled widely at me, gesturing for me to go over to where he was seated at his desk. Three tiny Pokemon were wandering around it, and one immediately caught my eye- the Chikorita, a little green thing with a surprisingly big notch in his leaf. I reached out my hand and gave him a pat on the head, and he purred in contentment.  
“There you are, Mimi! I heard the news from your mother- congratulations! I know you’ve been trying for full marks for a while now, so I’m glad you made it!”  
I laughed, feeling a tiny bit humbled. “Well, I worked hard. And I’m really grateful for all your help.”  
He smiled widely, rooting around in his desk for a moment before pulling out a small, shiny metal box with my name engraved on it. “Here, it’s time I gave you this. You’re officially a Pokemon trainer now. Oh, that’s right! You need to update the picture, right? Here, stand over there.”  
He pointed somewhere near the Pokemon Healing Machine- an area of the wall painted green. I stepped over there and smiled as he pressed a button, and a flash went off. I handed him my card, and within a few minutes, the new, updated picture was printed onto my card.  
“Thank you. Mom said something, huh?”  
“Yes. She said your old one had that orange shirt you loved so much on it.”  
I silently mourned its loss once more.  
The Chikorita hopped off the desk and bounded over to me, hopping up and down. I crouched down and picked him up, and he was absolutely overjoyed. “Hey, Chicky. What’re you up to today?”  
He chirped happily in excitement, wiggling his leaf around- the notch in it had a bit of a ragged edge. “Don’t tell me you were beating your friends up again.” Chicky shook his head, though Cyndiquil and Totodile both looked at me and sighed.  
“Say, since you are a trainer now, officially, and on your own terms,” Elm said, scratching the back of his head, “… I do have an errand I would like to ask you to run. It’s a good one! You’re really getting all the benefit of it! But… I can’t ask you to go off without a partner by your side…”  
I felt a swell of excitement for the umpteenth time that day.  
“Want to take that little delinquent with you?”  
Chicky didn’t seem too happy about being called a delinquent, but I jumped for joy.  
“Oh, thank you so much! Oh, thank you thank you!” Chicky turned back to me and smiled, and I found myself hopping around excitedly once more.  
“… I’m gonna miss having you around for a lab assistant, but I’m glad you stuck around while you did. Say, though, why did you have to get a 100%, anyway? I mean, I know you’re quite the perfectionist, but…”  
My face fell. I didn’t want to say, but Elm knew me pretty well. “… Kate?”  
“Yes.”  
She’d passed her exam on the first try- 95%. The exact same as I’d done, the exact same as I’d done for five years straight. I had to do better than her, I just had to.  
Elm nodded in understanding, handing me Chicky’s ball and covering my hand with his.  
“Well, knowing you, Mimi, and knowing this little guy,” he moved one of his hands to scratch under Chicky’s chin, much to his amusement- “you’ll be the best trainers out of New Bark Town in all history.”  
I smiled, feeling a couple tears- this felt like goodbye, even though I knew it was far from that. I leaned over and gave him a quick hug with my free arm before tucking the ball onto the slot on the belt- Rosette really did think of everything.  
“Well, want to hear this little job I need you to do? You’ll need to go visit Mr. Pokemon. But you’ll have to go on your own. You know the way, right?”  
“Another egg?” I asked- typically I’d be a little annoyed, but I was certainly excited now.  
“Yep. And it’s yours to keep. You can even head on afterwards if you want! I would like to see it, though, so try and send me a picture on your PokeGear if you can.”  
“Yes, of course! Thank you so much, Professor!”  
I hurried out of the lab, waving goodbye once more, and hurrying out of town.  
The walk through Cherrygrove was pleasant as always, waving to the Guide Gent as I walked through- he’d given me the map card for my PokeGear a while back, and I was pleased to see it’d remained even after I’d gotten it back from repairs.  
The sun was a bit over halfway through the sky as I walked towards Mr. Pokemon’s house, Chicky now following at my heels instead of being carried by me. He strutted after me with his head held high, his tiny little feet making tiny little footprints.  
I knocked on the door, and the old man smiled at me, welcoming me in.  
“Hello again, Mimi! I heard it’s your birthday today, yes?”  
I nodded, entering his house. He gestured for me to have a seat at the table, and pulled up a little stool for Chicky to sit in. “Well, happy birthday, then. And I see you finally got that hundred percent?” I nodded, much more enthusiastically. He returned to the table and set down a glass of water for me and a dish of water for Chicky. “Have you eaten yet? My wife isn’t back from the store yet, but I could fix the two of you a snack.”  
I thought about it for a moment- both Mr. Pokemon and his wife’s cooking was exceptionally good, but I didn’t want to worry Mom or William. I opted to shoot them both a text telling them I’d be a bit late for dinner.  
“I know Mom’s got something for me for dinner, but I wouldn’t mind a quick snack.”  
He set down a plate of crackers and cheese as well as some homemade cookies. I eagerly took a bite, giving Chicky one of the cookies- he cheered with joy and ate the whole thing in two bites.  
“Oh, right, this is why I called you here! I was hoping to give this to Elm to raise, but seeing as you’re a new trainer, and on your birthday of all things- sweet sixteen, after all- I ought to give this to you, eh?”  
I gratefully accepted the egg- about as big as a basketball, rather light- it was nice and warm, and had little blue and red triangles covering its surface.  
“Thank you so much. I’ll be sure to come back and visit when it hatches. I’ll take tons of notes—”  
“Now, now, sweetheart. This isn’t any of your tests or experiments now. This is a gift from my wife and I, alright?”  
“… Thank you.”  
I gave it a hug, keeping it close to my body to keep it warm as I munched on the crackers and made some conversation. After they were gone, I thanked him once more and prepared to take a leisurely walk back to New Bark Town.  
Ring ring ring ring!  
I grabbed my PokeGear out of my pocket, careful to shift the egg to my hip to keep it from falling. “Hello?”  
I heard a panicked Elm on the other line.  
“M-Mimi, come back, come quick! S-something terrible has happened, th-there’s been a break-in!”  
“What?!”  
I almost dropped my phone, but thankfully kept my grip on the egg.  
“P-please, please come back! The Police are on their way!”  
“Right. I’ll be there soon as I can.”  
I hung up and did my best to explain to Mr. Pokemon what had happened and hurried back, thankful for the package of crackers and cookies he’d placed in my bag.  
I held the egg tight to my chest as I ran through town, ultimately bumping into the boy from before.  
We both fell back, and I saved the egg from hitting the ground- Chicky supported half of it with his leaf. Thankfully, most of my stuff remained in my bag. However, a plastic card remained on the ground.  
I picked it up curiously, seeing the boy peering out at me- his eyes were silver, his mouth pressed into a thin line, his skin almost unhealthily pale.  
His name was Ivan—  
He grabbed the card out of my hand, anger in his eyes- still red, despite the pale color presented on the card.  
“You… saw my name…”  
I nodded, standing my ground.  
“What did I say about staying away?!”  
He threw one of the Pokeballs on his belt forcefully, revealing Cyndiquil- I knew that little one well, she was always rather timid and shy, but she seemed fully ready to fight now.  
“Y-you stole—”  
“Cyndiquil, use ember!”  
Chicky dodged backward, the embers singing the floor. “D-don’t just stand there, use scratch! Go!”  
Chicky lashed out, landing a solid hit. The Cyndiquil looked rather tuckered out already, and she flopped onto the floor. Chicky approached her and reached out with his leaf to gently pat her on the head, but the red beam of light had already absorbed her back into her ball.  
“Ice beam!”  
All puns aside, I felt my blood run cold. A red beam of light revealed a Sneasel, covered in scratches, but looking otherwise well-taken care of and very protective of his owner. He attacked, a thin beam of pure cold shooting towards us.  
Chicky dodged out of the way, and I felt it hit the edge of my boot before it stopped- but by the time I’d recovered from the shock, he was long gone.  
I walked back to New Bark in a daze, glad to feel the warmth returning to my toes. I walked into the lab, egg safely tucked in my arms, only to have it grabbed away and one of my arms yanked in the air. I screamed in response, and Chicky began to angrily smack his leaf against my captor’s leg.  
“As I was saying, Professor, the criminal always returns to the scene of the crime! Goodness, she’s almost my age… What would your father think?!”  
I panicked, trying to get away, but the officer had a rather tight grip.  
“Officer Falkner, please! Let her go! Mimi is my friend- a former lab assistant. She’s innocent, I promise you.”  
“Oh, Lugia, I am so sorry, Miss!” He let go of my hand, promptly demanding the other officer to return the egg to me. He bowed once more in apology. “You see, Professor Elm’s assistants weren’t able to give us a description, only that the attacker was quite young. So when I saw you, I assumed…”  
I waved my hand, still not really able to speak properly from the confusion and shock and the staved-off-panic-attack. Elm continued to explain who I was, and soon enough I found myself star-struck- yes, that was THAT Falkner. One of Johto’s Big Four- a group of Gym Leaders that are involved in a wide variety of fields in their community. Falkner was, aside from the Leader of the Violet City Gym, a Police Officer, a historian, a teacher, a legend researcher, a religious leader, a pilot and mayor- and on top of that, had collected all the badges from Johto.  
And the added nerves from my recognition did little to untie my tongue.  
His demeanor softened as he spoke to me, giving himself a formal introduction- Falkner Violet, from Violet City. Elm introduced me in my stead, seeing how dazed I was. He asked me if I’d seen the thief, and I nodded- I could only assume the boy I’d seen was him.  
“Did you get his name?”  
I nodded once more, but my mind could only think on the one incongruent factor. “Silver…”  
I panicked once more as soon as the word was out of my mouth, but Falkner was already thanking me and packing up, having scribbled down that one word. He bid me farewell and said that with any luck we’d be meeting again soon.  
Elm investigated Chicky and the egg and found they were both in good condition, sending me home.  
I was too tired out to eat dinner. I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep in mere minutes.  
When I awoke the next morning, William had ran right into my room, nudging me awake and dropping a present onto my stomach. I let out a yelp- the thing really was a lot heavier than I’d expected with the way he’d been waving it around.  
“What the—”  
“Here is your practical Birthday Present from the one and only William Harvent!”  
I laughed despite myself, unwrapping it neatly and opening the lid. Inside were some basic camping supplies- a sleeping bag, a better backpack to put all my things in, some cooking supplies, and the like.  
I moved some more of the tissue paper away, and began packing the backpack with his aid, when my hand touched the bottom of the box. My fingernails tapped against cool metal, and I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, a smile curled in joyful disbelief.  
“You didn’t.”  
“I haven’t the foggiest idea what you’re talking about.”  
I pulled back the tissue paper to reveal a metal tin of Rage Candy Bars.  
I cheered happily, and he had a smug, proud grin on his face. I shoved the tin in with the other supplies and hurried down the stairs.  
“Hey, go on ahead, alright? I’ve got a couple things to do. I’ll meet up with you at Violet Town!”  
“… It’s Violet City!” I reminded him, giving my mother another hug and assuring her I was okay- apparently Elm had called her and explained what happened after she found me asleep in my room. I still felt a bit guilty about giving Falkner the wrong name, but I knew that only meant one thing. Not only had Ivan caused me plenty of trouble right from the start, but he’d also made me lose a fight in front of all those people… My first Pokemon battle, a real disgrace!  
… I’d show him!


End file.
